FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 ---- Stormrage gently placed his mother's body on the ground, letting out a mournful wail.Silverstar 17:43, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (TALK PAGES HAVE BEEN ADDED! WOOOO!~) Emberwish let out a mournful wail. "Of course I'm not! My mother is dead!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight watched the siblings grieve and felt his own heart tear a little. He took a few uncertain steps forwards before bowing his head respectfully. BLAZEFIRE 17:46, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's gaze turned to the dead body of Cardinalblaze. No...I wanted to talk with her, I want to see if she had forgiven me for all those awful things I did! Memories flashed through her mind and she felt her heart crack. But I just wanted to know if we could be friends. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:49, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage settled down beside his mother's body, pressing his nose into her bloody fur before closing his dull eyes.---- Scarletflame froze at the sight of her mother's body. "No....N-No!" She threw herself onto the ground, pressing into her mother's pelt for the last time.Silverstar 18:25, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't Scarlet in ScorchClan? xD) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:10, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Scarlet just returned to FlameClan.. She's been here for awhile now) Emberwish let out another wail, closing her eyes mournfully. Rest in StarClan.. ''Rising to her paws, she pressed her face into her mother's fur, gaining one more last warmth from her mother's fur before she went cold. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Uh no, she should still be at the border with Sunsetflare. She's going to meet him, if you didn't read it) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Can we just get on with the roleplay, please? And not argue? Also, Night needs to comfort Emberwish..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC (This is before she goes, Stormver, as she's upset about her mother's death) Scarletflame laid there for about an hour, before glaring at Stormrage. "This is the second time, Stormrage! Both of our parents died because of you!" She spoke in a greatly upset wail, turning and fleeing camp, racing to the ScorchClan border.Silverstar 21:42, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Wow, Scarlet is mean to Stormrage ;-;) Emberwish let out a cry, pressing her face into Stormrage's fur. "It's okay.. it's not your fault. She's just upset like all of us.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:51, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow walked back in from hunting, holding two mice in her jaws. She headed over to Stormrage and Emberwish, setting the mice down at their paws. "Here, eat. You both must be tired." Her own stomach growled but she ignored it decisively, pressing her sense forward. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC (Well, she kind of came back without knowing her father had been dead for weeks, and then her mother died, all because her brother was unable to save them Silverstar 22:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Well, yeah, that's true..) "Me neither.." Emberwish grumbled, her blue eyes dull. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:06, July 30, 2015 (UTC) "Alright..." Stormwillow turned, taking a mouse with her to eat. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:33, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar approached Copperdusk, flicking his tail in greetings. "Walk?" He had already spent an hour paying his respect to his good friend, Cardinalblaze, and was in a great need of a break.Silverstar 00:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (I totally have too much amazing music on right now...) Stormwillow quietly ate her mouse alone. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur watched Stormwillow quietly from the middle of camp, his dark amber gaze dull. "Hey," He murmered, placing his tail on her shoulder. "How are you holding up?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, uh, hi," Stormwillow murmured. "At this point, Falconheart's nothing. My Clan matters more than that lump of crowfood." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:02, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur flattened his ears, feeling sorry for the she-cat. She's been through so much.. The last thing she needed was her daughter to betray her clan.. her family.. ''"Hey, don't say that," Redfur meowed, trying to cheer Stormwillow up. "She's still your daughter, and I know you still love her." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "I know, but she abandoned our Clan twice, twice she's betrayed us." Stormwillow's eyes closed as an injured Falconheart appeared in her mind. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 02:07, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur let out a heavy sigh, his gaze now dull. "I'm sorry for what you've been through.. You didn't deserve it, no one did." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "In some ways, I did deserve it." Stormwillow sighed. "I didn't deserve a lot of it, but I did deserve some of it." She remembered when Falconheart was just a kit, the worried kit who urgently needed the medicine cats. And after that I practically hated Frostleaf. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur cocked his head in confusion. "Why? No one ever deserves to go through what you did. Why would you think that you did deserve it? What have you ever done? You're one of the sweetest cats I've ever met, and I would never doubt your loyality for a second." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:33, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk flicked one ear in Hiddenstar's direction. "Yeah..." she mewed softly, looking mournfully at Cardinalblaze's body. She'd been by the ginger-and-white queen's body for a little bit, but she'd let some of the other cats have a turn as well. She didn't deserve to die like that... Meanwhile, Frozenstream nodded slowly at Streamwing. "Yes, I heard... I don't know if she'll be let back into the Clan if she asks again, I don't think she'll be let in a second time." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow kept her gaze on the ground. "I've been through a lot more than what most others have done, but now my daughter's taken after my roguish attitude all those moons ago. I hurt an elder. I let Cardinalblaze nearly die and I don't think everyone trusts me or believes I'm loyal. And...I never made up with Cardinalblaze." Streamwing, meanwhile, stifled a purr. "There's something I need to tell you." (Brams you're gonna love it <3) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 11:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Redfur perked his ears, yet his gaze was still darkened. "Well, that still doesn't mean you deserved all of this. Even if ''you attacked her. I'm sure she understood.. you were driven by hunger, right?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:11, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "I didn't hurt her," Stormwillow sighed. "I hurt her father. It was accidental. I was starving and so close to death..." She pressed her head into her paws, feeling the same feeling of shame coming back through her body. "Just...no, I'm never going to get the chance ever again. I'm always going to be in debt now..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:26, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry," Redfur purred, his gaze lightening. "I'm sure that won't happen again. This is your new home now, and I'm sure they'll all come to accept you for who you really are." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "In some ways, it's happened, in others, it's not." Stormwillow's tail lashed. "I've be accepted at last, however I think some don't exactly trust me for being the mother of a traitor." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (What should we do with EmberXNight and RedXWolf?) Redfur''s ears twitched. "I'' trust you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (I'm hatching an idea currently) Stormwillow lifted her head. "Thanks." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 16:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (oooo, what is it? :'D) Redfur nodded, his tail held high. "Anytime." Firestripe padded through camp, watching as Redfur headed towards the Warriors Den. My sister chose well. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:21, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight decided to pay his respects to Cardinalblaze. He approached her forlonely, glancing up from the thin body to the grief-stricken cats standing before him. He cleared his throat. " It was fun training with you Cardinalbalze, and then patrollling with you when we were older," he dipped his muzzle to touch the cold body. " Emberwish, Stormrage... you should be proud to call this cat your mother. She was kind and good to her Clan in so many ways. StarClan will reward her with nothing less." BLAZEFIRE 17:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish felt every fur on her pelt bristle with anger and grief for her mother as she looked down at her cold, limp body once more. "I'll miss her so much.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) " As you should..." Bravelight felt a twinge of deja-vu. " But don't let the anger fill up all your memories. She would want you to remember her with love, I'm sure." BLAZEFIRE 18:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (YAYYYYY) Frozenstream flicked one ear, surprised, at Streamwing. "What is it, my love?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage closed his eyes as he pushed his nose further into his limp mother's soft fur. "...I ''am very proud to call her mother...She lived a good life, and I'll always miss her and father."Silverstar 19:32, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Me too.. Always." Emberwish moaned, watching Stormrage burry his face into her mother's fur. She taught me so much.. She even helped me when no one else would.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather eventually wandered off away from her brother, and the gray-and-white she-cat found herself alone. Shooting a sad glance at Cardinalblaze's body - she'd pay her respects later - she started to groom her downy fur. Meanwhile, Bluestream stepped forward to quickly pay his respects. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:37, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight nodded. " I will leave you to grieve now. You and your siblings have done her proud." He stepped away. BLAZEFIRE 19:42, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Letsgoletsgoletsgoooooo :D) Streamwing purred. "...I'm expecting kits!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 19:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze's ears twitched. Did I hear 'kits'? BLAZEFIRE 19:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream paused for a moment, before breaking into a delighted purr. "...Oh my StarClan! Another litter?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:49, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Mallowbreeze shifted into a better spot for sunning herself.BLAZEFIRE 19:51, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, another one." Streamwing purred and thought for a moment. "Let's hope there isn't five this time." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:16, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..." Frozenstream mewed, still in disbelief. I'm going to be a father again...! "Hopefully..." -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 20:18, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (Let's get on with this) Featherwhisp paced around camp, memories of Crow filling her mind. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:20, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow slipped from the bracken, the long-legged black tom sniffing as he spotted the molly. "Well well welll, look who it is!"Silverstar 20:41, July 31, 2015 (UTC) (oooo yes) Featherwhisp paused, letting out a growl. "Get out of here you brainless furball, before I make this visit your last!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:43, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The leader cocked his head and smirked. "What's wrong, kitty? Afraid that I'll kick your tail or steal your heart?"Silverstar 20:45, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Snarling, Featherwhisp bared her fangs. "Watch it, or I'll feed you to your own family!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:47, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow rolled his eyes before calmly seating himself, lapping at his jet-black pelt. "Pffft, my family's dead, good luck with that."Silverstar 20:48, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp felt a pain of agony strike her, but sge continued to keep her ground. "What. Come back to spit more insults at my Clan some more?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:50, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, so now I can't even go far a walk? Gee." Crow rolled his eyes before continuing to groom his pelt.Silverstar 20:53, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "You 'walked' onto my Clans' territory, so step out of it!" Featherwhisp snapped, her tone more feirce. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:55, July 31, 2015 (UTC) "Your Clan?" The tom echoed, a smirk growing on his maw once more. "Oh, so now you're the leader, Feather, my sweet?"Silverstar 21:01, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Growling, Featherwhisp stood her ground, pausing and becoming silent. "What is this? Are you trying to flirt with me?" She growled, her tail lashing. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:04, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Crow paused, putting his head on an incline once more. "And is it working, pretty-paws...?"Silverstar 21:05, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Almost blushing, Featherwhisp flattened her ears. "Uhhh... Well, umm.." Embrassed, she gave the tom a snicker. "So, that's what your here for? To try to get me to leave my Clan for a peice of fox dung like you?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:08, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan